Consumers are increasingly using automated mechanisms to perform every day transactions. Kiosks exist to avoid enterprise personnel and lines. These automated kiosks allow consumers to perform transactions with an enterprise or agency with little to no human intervention. Individuals also perform transactions online and are capable of using their smart phones to check out of stores.
Some transactions, via mobile phones or other portable devices, also require security with delivery of secure content from an enterprise to a customer. For example, automated processing of boarding passes from airlines requires direct delivery of the boarding pass from the airlines to the phone, laptop, or tablet of a customer.
Consequently, many enterprises that require secure delivery of content have by and large retained legacy processing associated with delivery of such content to the customers. This is done for security reasons and because altering existing legacy processing to accommodate outsourcing of content delivery to a third-party is believed to be too difficult or too costly for the enterprises to accomplish.
Still another reason for not migrating to third-party outsourcing of content delivery is the perception that such outsourcing would entail manual actions by the customer and changes to the customer's existing applications and devices, which the customers may or may not embrace. For these reasons and others, most enterprises continue to deliver their secure content directly to their customers' portable devices even though most of these enterprises are not skilled in such technology and it is not their primary focus and area of expertise. That is, nearly every enterprise believes that to compete they have to offer what everyone else is offering the customer and these days this includes automated transactional processing and content delivery to mobile devices. Any changes to this legacy model for an enterprise must be seamless to the customers and require little to no changes by the customer in order to ensure acceptance of such changes by the customers.